


Discipline

by donutloverxo



Series: Brat reader [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, braty reader, consensual punishment, darkish steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Steve thinks you're getting too spoiled. So he disciplines you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Brat reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Discipline

You tossed and turned, clenching your thighs to relieve some pressure. It was that time of the month. Just before your menses when you felt so needy and horny. Sure you could break out your ‘massager' and do something about it. 

But you needed more than that. You needed to feel your man’s touch, his kisses, the earth of his length inside you. 

No matter how good, no dildo will ever give you that. So you waited, patiently, being a good girl just how Steve would want you to.

You perked up when you heard him closing the front door. You sat up straight so your titts looked more flattering and you looked more enticing. 

“Stevie!” You beamed crawling over to him when he entered the bedroom and jumping into his arms. 

He stumbled backwards a few steps and wrapped his hands around you. “Ugh doll.” He groaned.

Usually he loved babying you and carrying you around everywhere. He loved how he was so much stronger and bigger than you. But right now his muscles were sore and he was in no mood to be touched. 

He gently put you down and you stood in front of him looking up at him with your doe eyes your tongue peeked out to wet your lips. 

“How was your day daddy?” You asked crushing your chest against him and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“It was really long doll. I’m so tired.” He sighed leaning his forehead against yours. 

“Mmm is there anything I can do?” You fluttered your lashes. Bringing your knee up between his legs and rolling it against his crotch. 

“I –“ There was something you _could_ do. And only you would be allowed to do. But Steve was your daddy and a gentleman. He’s supposed to take care of you and not the other way around. But sometimes. However it would be nice to be on the receiving end of pleasure. “Just be you yourself baby.” 

He opened his dresser drawer looking for his sweats. When he felt you hug him from behind and nuzzle your face into his back. “Will you be needing that though?” You mused pressing a kiss to his covered back. 

He thought about it for a minute and yeah he probably won’t need it. He quickly spun around knocking you back a bit. He bent down to capture your lips in a bruising kiss. He cupped your face titling your head to get the best angle to explore your mouth. He pushed you back on the bed trailing kisses on your neck. 

You let out a frustrated sound and cried “Daddy please” pushing his head down where you needed him the most.

It was as if something snapped in him. He stopped his ministrations and glared down at you. 

“What?” You asked innocently not understanding why he stopped all of a sudden. 

“You know I go out and work hard all day. So you can have your pretty bags and dresses.” He sat up glaring you down “And I take care of you.” You squealed as he harshly pressed his fingers against your clothed core. “Don’t I?” He demanded swirling his fingers. 

“Ye – yes daddy.” You stammered and gulped down. 

“Well then it’s about time you show some gratitude.” He drawled unzipping his pants and pushing them down along with his briefs.   
He pulled you up and pushed you on the cool hardwood floor, he sat on the edge of the bed with you between his knees.

You hissed the sting in your knees. This was so different and strange. Steve _never_ let you kneel on the floor. If you ever convinced him to, he'd make you use a pillow. 

“Can I sit on the bed and you stand? My knees already hurt.” You whined and trying your best to not stare at his raging cock right in front of your face, leaking with precum. 

He considered it for a moment. Yeah he could let you do that. He already felt guilty seeing you shifting on your knees. But this wasn’t about him. This was to discipline you. He has to be stern sometimes even if he hates it. 

“No.” He said grabbing a hold of your head and stilling it. “You need to work for it.” He said gravely. “Now are you going to be a good girl and listen to your daddy?"

“Yes daddy.” You nodded. 

He hummed pushing your head down his cock. He groaned at the feeling of your wet hot mouth. It wasn’t nearly as good as your cunt, but it was the next best thing. He stopped when he felt you gag, he knew he hit the back of your throat. 

“Just a little more princess.” He caressed your face and pushed your head down on him some more as you whimpered around him. 

Tears streaming down your face, your nostrils flaring as you tried to take deep breathes. It was the prettiest look on you, after the little blissed out look you get when he’s fucked you good. 

“You know when to tap out don’t you?” He grunted pushing your mouth on and off him. He didn’t really want to hurt you. He’d never take advantage of your submission and your trust like that.

You only nodded, keeping your mouth wide open, balancing your hands on his thighs as he kept hitting the back of your throat over and over again. 

“Oh baby, you’re gonna be so sore.” He cooed running his fingers down across your jaw. “It’s ok-” He thrusted so deep in that he could see the imprint on your throat. He groaned at the sight.

"I’ll make you some soup and tea.” He pulled back only to snap his hips and harshly thrust back in.

"Take good care if you. Huh?” He relentlessly fucked your mouth trying to hold off his orgasm. To enjoy your mouth as long as he can. 

Again, all you could do was nod. You whined when you felt him spill in your mouth, his hips arching off the mattress as he cried out loud. 

He settled back on the bed, panting and trying to catch his breath. He tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. He chuckled at the pathetic mewl you let out when he pulled his cock out of the heat of your mouth. 

He felt himself hardening again as you stared up at him as if he’s your whole world, waiting for his command on what to do next. How he used his sweet angel, his baby for such a dirty act and in such a harsh way. He _will_ make it up to you in more ways than one. 

But first he needs to make sure – “Open baby.” He said trailing his thumb on your soft lower lip which was jutting out in a pout and then wiping your wet cheek. 

You opened your mouth wide for him, to show him that you swallowed it all lifting up your tongue for good measure. “Did I do good daddy?” You asked leaning your chin on his knee. 

“Yes princess. So good. You’re my sweet girl. Always so kind to me.” He cupped your face with both his hands. Leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. 

You moaned at his praise. Feeling your core getting even more wet. “Can you stay in my mouth for a while daddy? Please?” You looked at him with your best puppy dog eyes. Needing to still feel the weight of his cock. Your mouth feeling so utterly empty and void. 

“Baby your throat –“ He argued. 

“Please!” You whined loudly. 

“Such a needy little girl aren’t you” He smiled at the half nod you gave him. “Alright just for a few minutes” He pushed himself back in your mouth “then daddy has to take care of you. And I plan on taking my time.” He groaned feeling himself hardening again as you swallowed as much of him as you could. 

You hummed, laying your head on his thigh and suckling around his cock. 


End file.
